Illusion
by CheonsaKyu
Summary: Bagi Katsuki, Shouto seperti sebuah ilusi yang tak bisa diraih. Menyesakkan dan membuatnya muak. Semakin ia mengejarnya … semakin jauh sosok itu untuk bisa dijangkau.


**Title: Illusion**

 **Character:** Katsuki Bakugou, Shouto Todoroki, and other.

 **Disc:** My Hero Academia beserta semua karakternya adalah milik Om Kouhei Horikoshi, yang saya punya hanya FF-nya.

 **Genre:** Slice of Life, Friendship, (minor) Romance.

 **Rated:** T

 **Warning:** Shou-Ai, Alur cepat, Typo, OOC.

 **HAPPY READING!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bagiku, dia seperti sebuah ilusi yang tak bisa diraih._

 _Menyesakkan dan membuatku muak._

 _Semakin aku mengejarnya … semakin jauh dia untuk bisa kujangkau._

 _#_

"Oi, jalan di belakangku, sialan!"

Katsuki mempercepat langkah, menyamai Shouto yang telah lebih dulu berada beberapa jauh di depan. Kembali, hari ini pun mereka berdua harus mengambil pelatihan khusus untuk mendapatkan lisensi pahlawan sementara. Sebagai dua orang tersisa di kelas 1-A yang belum mendapatkannya, mereka jelas harus bekerja lebih keras kali ini.

Shouto tampak ingin mengatakan mengatakan sesuatu ketika suara seseorang membuat fokus mereka teralih. Keduanya mendapati All Might dan Present Mic telah menunggu.

"Aku yang akan pimpin kelompok kali ini," kata All Might.

Berdasarkan penjelasan Present Mic, mereka mengetahui bahwa Aizawa Sensei memiliki hal lain yang harus diselesaikan, sehingga ia meminta All Might menggantikannya sebagai pendamping dan Present Mic menemani mereka.

Katsuki melirik sekilas ketika didengarnya Shouto menghela napas lirih. Pemuda itu tampak menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, sementara ekspresi di wajahnya sedikit tak terbaca. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

 _Mood_ pemuda ber- _kosei_ ganda itu bahkan tampak tak juga membaik hingga mereka sampai ke tempat pelatihan.

"Yooo! Yuuei!"

Ekspresi aku-tidak-ingin-bertemu-orang-ini yang terlihat jelas di wajah Shouto ketika Inasa menghampiri mereka membuat Katsuki yang mengamatinya tanpa sadar menarik segaris senyum miring di bibir. Entah mengapa melihat Shouto Todoroki yang tampak terganggu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Waah, ada pria tampan." Seorang gadis dengan seragam senada yang dikenakan Inasa turut menghampiri mereka.

Katsuki mencoba tak terlalu acuh pada siswa-siswi dari Shiketsu itu, meski pada akhirnya amarah pemuda itu tersulut juga pada salah satu siswa yang dianggapnya bermulut kurang ajar.

Suasana baru mereda ketika pelatihan akan segera dimulai.

"Hari ini, ayo berusaha lebih keras lagi."

#

Ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganggu Katsuki hari ini. Bukan tentang pelatihan konyol yang didapatkannya. Bukan juga tentang anak-anak merepotkan yang harus diurusnya hari ini. Memang sejujurnya Katsuki tak menyukai anak kecil seperti mereka, tetapi pelatihan hari ini pun berakhir dengan lancar, jadi tak ada yang perlu ia keluhkan soal itu.

Hal yang mengganggunya justru datang dari rekan sekelasnya yang terus berlaku aneh sepanjang hari ini. Katsuki bukanlah seseorang yang terlalu peduli pada sekitar, tetapi nyatanya ia memang cukup jeli untuk bisa menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Ditambah lagi ….

"Kalau dipikir lagi, aku sangat menyukaimu! _Kosei_ -mu juga sangat cocok dengan milikku!"

"Begitukah?"

Yang satu ini juga sedikit mengganggunya sejak tadi.

Diperhatikan sekilas pun sudah terlihat sekali bahwa siswa kuat dari Shiketsu itu tertarik pada Todoroki. Bahkan sejak awal pelatihan hari ini, Inasa selalu mencoba akrab dengan pemuda bernetra dua warna itu meski terus menerus ditanggapi acuh tak acuh.

Bukan berarti Katsuki peduli pada hubungan mereka, hanya saja hal itu membuatnya merasa terganggu untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tak begitu mengerti.

"Pria tampan itu … kau tertarik padanya, 'kan?"

"AP—"

Jika saja tidak sadar ia masih berada di tengah keramaian dan mencelakakan seseorang akan kembali membuatnya berada dalam masalah, Katsuki mungkin sudah meledakkan gadis yang baru saja bicara padanya itu.

"Terlihat jelas loh." Camie tampak tak begitu peduli pada aura membunuh yang dipancarkan lawan bicaranya. "Bahkan sejak awal sekali, kau tampak tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganmu darinya. Jangan meremehkan pengamatan seorang wanita, Bakugou."

"Bagaimana jika kau berhenti bersikap sok tahu sebelum kuledakkan wajah konyolmu itu, cewek sialan?"

"Ck, kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan ya? Padahal aku hanya ingin memberimu advis."

Camie mengamati pemuda itu beberapa saat, ketika dirasanya Katsuki tak begitu keberatan untuk mendengarkan kalimatnya, gadis itu lantas kembali bersuara.

"Bagaimanapun, kau peduli padanya, bukan? Menurutku kau harus bicara padanya. Ada banyak hal yang tak akan bisa dimengerti jika kau tidak menyampaikannya lewat kata-kata. Jika kau tidak mengucapkannya, perasaanmu tidak akan bisa tersampaikan.

"Dan pada akhirnya, sosok itu hanya akan terus menjadi sebuah ilusi yang tidak bisa kauraih … kemudian menghilang."

Katsuki kembali berdecih, membuang tatapannya dari gadis itu dan memutus pembicaraan mereka secara sepihak. Fokusnya kini teralih pada pemandangan yang tak sengaja ia dapati tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tampak Shouto berdiri di hadapan Endeavor. Sepasang netra berbeda warna menatap dingin pria yang kini berpredikat sebagai pahlawan nomor satu itu.

"Lama tak bertemu, Shouto. Kau sudah banyak berubah."

"Berisik!" Shouto menepis cepat telapak tangan pria yang bergerak hendak mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

Di hadapannya, Endeavor tampak tak memberi tanggapan banyak terhadap reaksi dingin yang diberikan oleh anak bungsunya itu. Pria itu menghela napas pelan, di luar dugaan, intonasi suaranya justru melunak.

"Shouto, aku bangga padamu, Nak."

Mengabaikan ekspresi Shouto yang kembali mengeras ketika mendengar kalimatnya, Endeavor kembali bersuara.

"Jadi … aku akan menjadi pahlawan yang bisa membuatmu bangga juga."

Shouto mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Lakukanlah sesukamu …."

Pemuda itu tak lagi mengatakan apa pun hingga mereka berpisah dan pulang ke tujuan masing-masing. Namun ketika punggung Endeavor telah cukup jauh membelakangi mereka, sekilas Shouto kembali menoleh padanya.

Ia lantas tertunduk. Dalam diam, seulas senyum tipis yang samar tergaris di bibirnya.

Sementara tak jauh darinya, Katsuki masih mengamati pemuda itu sedari tadi.

"Lagi-lagi ekspresinya berubah …."

#

Jam dinding nyaris menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, tetapi Katsuki masih saja belum bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Tubuhnya yang telah memberi isyarat jelas bahwa ia kelelahan nyatanya tak juga bisa membuat pemuda itu terlelap hingga sekarang.

Malam semakin sunyi seiring waktu yang terus bertambah, begitu hening hingga suara sekecil apa pun mampu tertangkap oleh pendengaran, termasuk suara pintu bergeser yang berasal dari balkon tepat di atas kamar milik Katsuki.

Katsuki diam, beberapa lama menunggu dan tak juga mendapati tanda-tanda pemilik kamar di atas sana telah kembali memasuki ruangannya. Tak ada suara apa pun lagi. Diusik rasa penasaran dan kantuknya yang justru semakin menghilang, pemuda itu lantas bangkit dari kasurnya. Menghampiri balkon kamar.

"Oi, Todoilusi, kau masih di sana?"

Itu panggilan aneh yang dicetuskannya hari ini ketika melihat sosok konyol Shouto dari ilusi yang diciptakan oleh Camie ketika pelatihan khusus.

"…. Bakugou?"

Samar, terdengar suara Shouto menanggapi panggilannya dengan suara ragu-ragu. Ternyata dia memang masih di sana. Tak ingin repot-repot menghampiri kamar pemuda itu dengan tangga, Katsuki melompat dari balkonnya, dengan mudah meraih pegangan di balkon kamar milik Shouto dan mendarat di depan ruangan yang berada satu lantai di atasnya itu.

Shouto tampak mundur selangkah karena kaget, dan kini ia mengamati Katsuki yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Kau berisik. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur."

Tentu saja itu sebuah kebohongan. Nyatanya, Shouto tak menimbulkan suara apa pun selain bunyi pintu yang digesernya tadi. Namun entah mengapa, dengan polosnya pemuda itu mengangguki saja alasan dari Katsuki.

"Oh, maaf soal itu," balasnya lirih, "aku tidak bisa tidur."

Dengan cuek, Katsuki menyamankan posisinya. Dengan lengan yang bertumpu di pagar balkon, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya malas. Sementara Shouto yang mengamati tamu tak diundangnya itu mulai sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, ia pun hanya menghela napas pelan dan kembali larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri pula.

Katsuki kembali melirik sosok di sebelahnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu dengan hening. Ekspresi di wajah Shouto tampak kosong tak berarti, sementara tatapannya memandang jauh entah ke mana.

"Lagi-lagi ekspresimu berubah," gumam Katsuki, membuat Shouto sedikit tersentak dan beralih menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak sadar? Hari ini kau terus bersikap aneh, bahkan sejak kita mulai berangkat ke tempat pelatihan. Kau terlihat murung, kemudian tersenyam-senyum tidak jelas, lantas berubah murung lagi, tersenyum lagi, dan terus begitu. Membuatku muak."

"Aku seperti itu …?"

"Masih bertanya juga? Sebenarnya apa yang mengganggumu hingga kau bertingkah seperti orang sinting seharian ini?"

"Aku tidak sin—"

"Apa karena Endeavor?"

Shouto bungkam. Ia memutus kontak mata ketika Katsuki menatapnya semakin tajam, membuat lawan bicaranya itu berdecih kesal karena lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh seorang Shouto Todoroki.

Namun saat ini Katsuki sedang terlalu lelah untuk membentak dan memaki. Ia juga cukup sadar waktu yang kini ditunjukkan oleh jam dinding tidak memungkinkannya untuk membuat keributan. Katsuki sedang terlalu malas untuk membuat masalah.

"Ternyata memang itu masalahmu," putus Katsuki melihat tanggapan lawan bicaranya.

"Akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa perasaanku sedikit tidak menentu." Shouto akhirnya buka suara. Katsuki memilih menutup mulut dan menyimak ucapan lawan bicaranya.

"Kemarin, pria itu mengirimiku pesan dan mengatakan akan melihat latihanku. Saat itu juga aku tahu itu akan jadi masalah. Dan lagi, hari ini All Might datang bersama kita. Entah apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Kemudan pria itu tiba-tiba saja bersikap baik padaku. Aku tak pernah bisa memahami dirinya … dan hal itu membuatku muak. Entah apa lagi yang diinginkannya dariku kali ini."

Shouto mengeratkan cengkramannya di pagar balkon, membuat Katsuki yang tengah bersandar pada benda yang sama merasakan besi itu mendadak menjadi sedingin es. Tampaknya tanpa sadar Shouto mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Saat itu …, sejak Festival Olahraga waktu itu, aku telah memutuskan untuk menerima kekuatanku. Midoriya membuatku yakin bahwa aku layak menghargai seluruh kekuatan yang kumiliki."

Kini ganti Katsuki yang tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman. Mendengar satu nama itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya tanpa sadar memberikan reaksi.

"Tapi ternyata aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya lepas dari bayang-bayang ayahku. Meski Midoriya berusaha membuatku yakin, nyatanya aku memang sepayah ini. Midoriya … dia kuat. Aku mengaguminya, aku ingin menyamai langkahnya, tapi aku—"

"Midoriya, Midoriya, nama itu membuatku muak."

Gumaman lirih Katsuki membuat kalimat Shouto terhenti begitu saja. Ia menoleh, menatap lawan bicaranya dan sedikit terhenyak mendapati raut wajah Katsuki yang mengeras meski pemuda itu tak balik menatapnya.

"Si Deku sialan itu, tatapanmu selalu tertuju padanya, bukan begitu?"

"Bakugou …?"

"Kautahu? Sejak dulu sekali … aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku adalah yang terkuat. Sampai kemudian aku melihat seseorang yang begitu kuat, membuatku berpikir 'aku tidak akan menang melawan orang ini'. Dan parahnya lagi, dia bahkan sama sekali tak pernah memandangku sebagai saingannya."

Katsuki tertawa sinis, ia masih belum menatap lawan bicaranya, tetapi kali ini Shouto memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan ganti mendengarkan.

"Kemudian, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar dan mengetahui masa lalunya, dan untuk pertama kalinya … luka seseorang bisa menyentuhku. Aku selalu beranggapan bahwa seorang pahlawan tidak boleh menjadi lemah, sebab itulah aku tidak akan pernah mendukung seseorang yang lemah.

"Namun, bahkan untukku yang seperti itu … terkadang aku berpikir ingin menjadi pahlawan untuknya. Untuk seseorang yang lebih kuat dari siapa pun …, dan untuk seseorang yang menahan luka lebih banyak dari siapa pun. Aku ingin menjadi pahlawannya.

"… tapi dia tak pernah sekali pun menatapku."

Ekspresi sinisnya perlahan berubah menjadi segaris senyum miris. Dengan tatapan sedikit menerawang, Bakugou menatap jauh entah ke mana.

"…. _Jika kau tidak mengucapkannya, perasaanmu tidak akan bisa tersampaikan. Dan pada akhirnya, sosok itu hanya akan terus menjadi sebuah ilusi yang tidak bisa kauraih … kemudian menghilang."_

Sederet kalimat yang kembali menghampiri benak pemuda itu membuatnya berdecih lirih. Hal yang sepanjang hari ini tanpa ia sadari terus mengganggunya.

"Dia terus berada di depanku, berjalan tanpa menoleh. Dari tempat yang tak bisa kujangkau … matanya terus tertuju pada orang lain. Seperti sebuah ilusi yang tak akan pernah bisa kuraih. Dan begitu aku tersadar, ternyata aku menginginkannya."

"Baku … gou …?"

Shouto mundur beberapa langkah ketika Katsuki tiba-tiba menoleh, lantas perlahan memojokkannya di salah satu sisi balkon. Pergerakannya mau tak mau terhenti ketika ia tak lagi memiliki ruang untuk mundur, sementara lawan bicaranya kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Jadi aku sudah memutuskan. Sebelum dia pergi semakin jauh ke tempat yang tidak bisa kujangkau, aku akan menangkapnya. Jika dia berniat memberikan hatinya untuk orang lain, maka akan kurebut dengan paksa."

"Sebentar," Shouto menyela, "aku mulai tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Dan bisakah kau mundur sedikit? Kau terlalu dekat."

Katsuki menahan geram. Genggaman tangannya mengerat hingga gemetar, bisa saja ia meledakkan sosok di hadapannya ini karena sudah habis kesabaran, tetapi diurungkannya niat itu.

"Kau ini memang idiot sejati, separuh-separuh sialan," gumamnya lirih, "tapi baiklah jika kau memaksa. Akan _kujelaskan_ dengan singkat." Pemuda itu meraih kerah pakaian lawan bicaranya dengan kasar.

"Baku—hmph?"

Shouto kehilangan suara ketika Katsuki tiba-tiba menyentak tubuhnya dan membalik posisi mereka, menyudutkan pemuda itu di sisi pintu kaca dan membuatnya bungkam. Tindakan yang begitu tiba-tiba hingga membuat Shouto tak memiliki waktu untuk berpikir dengan jernih, membuatnya hanya diam membeku dan menahan napas tanpa sadar.

Itu hanya sebuah kecupan yang singkat. Katsuki kembali menciptakan sebuah jarak meski sepasang lengannya masih memenjarakan pergerakan Shouto. Sepasang iris berbeda warna masih menatapnya dengan terkejut, tampak waspada dan rapuh di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa …?"

"Ck, haruskah kukatakan dengan jelas?" Katsuki berdecak malas. "Aku menyukaimu, sialan! Karena itulah … berhentilah melangkah di depanku."

Tubuh Shouto sedikit menegang ketika Katsuki menyandarkan kepala di sisi bahunya, sementara kedua lengannya masih dipenjarakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Berhentilah berada di tempat yang tidak bisa kuraih. Berhentilah menjadi sebuah ilusi. Melangkahlah di belakangku dan lihat aku saja, jangan menatap orang lain lagi."

Kedua tangannya teralih, menggenggam telapak tangan Shouto yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi sedingin es. Sepasang iris sewarna darah menatap lurus netra berbeda warna.

Kembali, Shouto memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat ketika Katsuki lagi-lagi memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Dan kembali, tubuhnya tersentak kecil sebagai reaksi ketika mendapatkan sentuhan.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di atas kelopak mata kiri.

Jemari yang dingin mengusap lembut bekas luka di pipi. Sedikit mengejutkan baginya mendapati seorang Katsuki Bakugou bisa bersikap sedemikian lembut. Ia tak tersenyum sedikit pun. Tatapannya masih tajam, ada segores luka yang terpantul dari sorot sepasang netranya.

Hangat. Namun menyakitkan.

Hal itulah yang pertama kali didapati Shouto ketika ia membuka mata. Sosok Katsuki yang mengintimidasi, tetapi tampak rapuh di saat yang sama.

"Aku bukan Deku. Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukamu. Aku juga tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa sakit yang terus kautahan sampai detik ini … dan mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa memahaminya.

"… tapi aku ingin menyelamatkanmu. Kali ini dan seterusnya, sampai kapan pun, aku ingin menjadi kekuatanmu. Karena itulah …, kau hanya boleh melihat aku saja."

Shouto menghela napas lirih ketika tubuhnya kembali ditarik ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Sekian detik bertahan dalam diam, akhirnya sepasang lengannya terangkat. Balas memeluk meski masih sedikit meragu.

Bagaimanapun, agaknya masih sedikit sulit bagi Shouto untuk memahami perlakuan Katsuki yang begitu tiba-tiba. Namun ia memilih mengalah, menerima perasaan Katsuki meski ia sadar bahwa itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang egois dan penuh tuntutan.

"Aku mengerti … terima kasih, Bakugou."

Bagi Katsuki, Shouto seperti sebuah ilusi yang tak bisa diraih.

Menyesakkan dan membuatnya muak.

Semakin ia mengejarnya … semakin jauh sosok itu untuk bisa dijangkau. Namun sekarang tidak lagi.

Dalam diam, Katsuki menarik segaris senyum kecil.

Sosok yang ada di hadapannya kini bukan lagi sebuah ilusi.

 _ **End**_

* * *

 _ **Catatan penulis.**_

 _ **Ahhahah. Sebenarnya ku lebih suka TodoDeku, tapi sesekali bikin pair ini ternyata asyik juga. Dan lagi, lucu rasanya bayangin TodoUke. Imut duh! XD Wkakakakk. /oi.**_

 _ **Aku coba mengambil setting canon, sekitar chapter 163-167 rasanya kalau di manga. Ku baru coba-coba baca manganya belakangan ini, masih loncat-loncat juga. Dan bagian pas mereka pelatihan ini cukup manis menurutku. Banyak loh scene di mana Katsuki diam-diam perhatiin Shouto. Ku coba bikin ceritanya berdasarkan itu, tapi … yah, beginilah jadinya. Ngawur.**_

 _ **Okelah. Itu aja. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca~**_ **(´•ω•｀)**

 _ **Best regards, Sakyu.**_

* * *

 **Omake**

Shouto berangkat dengan tampilan berantakan hari ini, pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya pelan. Ia benar-benar kurang tidur. Lingkaran gelap samar terlihat di bawah matanya. Dengan malas pemuda itu melangkah menuju lift, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa dirinya nyaris terlambat tiba di sekolah.

Baru turun satu lantai, pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Sosok yang didapatinya berdiri di depan pintu membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak. Di hadapannya, Katsuki menatap tanpa ekspresi. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apa pun, dengan tak acuhnya ia memasuki lift dan kembali menekan tombol.

Katsuki bersandar santai. Sepasang matanya melirik plester putih di salah satu sisi ceruk leher Shouto. Senyum miring lantas tergaris di bibir, tertawa kecil ketika teringat Shouto yang nyaris melemparnya dari balkon berkat hal itu semalam. Nekat memang sebenarnya, mana ada orang yang _menyerang_ setelah baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya secara _paksa_.

"Apa itu yang kau tutupi?"

Shouto berdecih. "Kau yang paling tahu. Menyingkirlah!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kautahu? Ini sudah terlambat untuk pergi ke kelas. Pelajaran pertama akan dimulai sebelum kita sampai." Raut Katsuki tampak lebih serius, membuat Shouto sedikit mengurangi sikap defensifnya.

"Lantas?" balas Shouto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku berpikir …," Katsuki menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "bukankah lebih baik kita ke kamarku dan melanjutkan yang semalam?"

"…. Tidak, terima kasih. Kau lakukan saja sendiri. Lagipula aku harus mengembalikan catatan milik Mido—"

Shouto bungkam, mundur selangkah ketika Katsuki menatapnya tajam meski seulas senyum masih tergaris di bibirnya―senyum bengis.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka mendengar nama itu." Katsuki memojokkan sosok di hadapannya. Ditutupnya kembali pintu lift yang baru saja terbuka, menekan tombol untuk kembali lantai empat. "Dan kau tahu aku tidak menerima penolakan. _Lagi_."

"Menjauh, atau kubekukan kau!"

"Heh, coba saja."

Tak membiarkan Shouto memberi perlawanan lebih banyak, Katsuki kembali menyudutkannya. Membuatnya bungkam dengan kecupan-kecupan yang licik. Pintu lift terbuka setelahnya, dengan cekatan Katsuki menarik lengan pemuda itu dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Hentikan! Hei, Baku—aduh! Itu sakit, bodoh! Bakugou—akh!"

Blam.

Kemudian, semua suara itu terbungkam oleh pintu kamar yang ditutup rapat.


End file.
